Harry Potter And The Amazon Princess
by Kenny0208
Summary: Years ago, Harry met Wonder Woman while on a trip with the Dursleys. A year after the war against Voldemort, everyone is still recovering. When someone from Harry's world attacks Wonder Woman, he has to work with her to prevent another war against an enemy the likes of which the Wizarding World has never seen.
1. Meeting the Princess, Part 1

As I said in my last update for this story, I wasn't really satisfied with how I had it written. I took the Lynda Carter version of Wonder Woman and tried to maker her into the comic book version, and it seemed kind of pointless and dumb to me. Especially since I have another Harry Potter crossover with the Lynda Carter version that works pretty well, in my opinion. So I am in the process of rewriting what I've got of it so far. Some things are still similar to how they were in the original version, but other things I'm changing a lot more than I planned. I hope those who subscribe to this story still find it enjoyable though.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Princess, Part 1**_

**Boston, Massachusetts, 1988**

"Look, there's a museum up ahead, Vernon. Let's go there next," said Petunia Dursley to her husband as they walked through Copley Square.

"I don't want to visit a museum!" complained their son, Dudley, trying to pull his mother away by the hand.

"Come on, Duddy, it'll be educational," cooed Petunia. Dudley grumbled his discontent, but followed his mother anyway.

Vernon silently agreed with his son. He didn't give a damn about some museum. Then again, he didn't care to be _here_ in the first place. He wasn't the kind that liked to travel. For starters, the flight to get _here_ took six hours. Six hours cooped up in coach with a bunch of foreigners and germs that they picked up from God knows where. Now he was here in this noisy, crowded city full of Yankees. He could at least hope, however, that they didn't run into any of those freaky so-called 'superheroes', like that flying woman that had been in the news recently.

He would have refused the whole trip, but his supervisor was paying for it. His supervisor' son for some reason decided on attending Harvard instead of Oxford, and he and his family was here to visit the campus. He offered Vernon and his family to come along to spend his vacation time. Of course it would have seemed ungrateful to refuse.

Of course this whole trip wouldn't seem so bad if he'd have been able to find a way to leave the boy back in Britain.

"Keep up, Boy!" he yelled at his nephew, Harry. _Little runt is always walking too slowly. Bad enough we have to be seen with him. People are looking at him and that hideous scar._

Harry was excited to be going to the museum. He never got to go anywhere except for school. Once or twice Aunt Petunia took him to the doctor, if only for form's sake. He also occasionally accompanied her to the grocery store when she couldn't find someone to keep him. Now, though, he would be visiting a real museum all the way across the ocean. He hid his enjoyment very well though, because the Dursleys could very well make this trip highly _un_enjoyable.

The museum contained many fascinating pieces and exhibits. There were paintings dating back to America's earlier periods, but others that dated much farther back. They came upon a section of the museum that was dedicated to Ancient Egypt. These particular exhibits fascinated Harry. He walked through here slowly to take in the centuries old treasures and jewelry and sculptures. He was wondering whether or not the sarcophagi had mummies in them when he looked around to see that his relatives were not there.

Maybe he should have realized sooner as he hadn't heard his uncle's snide comments in quite some time. He immediately began to panic. The room almost seemed to spin slightly as he began to frantically search for some sign of his aunt or uncle or even Dudley. He searched the entire museum, earning curious glances from the other museum patrons. He finally decided that they must have left without him. So he left the museum and began searching outside. He was really scared now. The Dursleys never cared enough to tell him what to do in the event that he got lost. Maybe they were hoping he'd get lost one day and stay there.

At one point in his search he came up to a cross walk and pressed the button with a shaking finger. When the image of the green man walking came up on the screen, he began walking across the street. As soon as he stepped, though, he heard the awful sound of screeching tires. He looked up to see a large vehicle skidding toward him. Fear froze him in place, and all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the impact.

It never came. He opened his eyes to find that he was high above the street. He was moving up away from the ground. _I never even felt anything;_ he thought to himself, _I must be on my way to Heaven now._ That thought was brushed aside when he stopped rising and began sinking back toward the ground. It was about this time that he noticed there were arms around him, holding him secure.

"It's alright, I've got you," he heard the person holding him say. It was a woman, and she spoke with an unusual accent.

She landed gracefully on the steps of a church a good ways away from the road. It all happened so fast that the people in the surrounding area didn't even know what happened beyond a truck screeching to a halt. Harry turned to look at his rescuer and was momentarily speechless. She was a very pretty woman. She had copious ebony curls that fell gracefully over her shoulders and far down her back. She had olive skin and ocean blue eyes, and she was wearing a red and blue outfit with stars and a gold belt.

"Are you injured?" she asked, kneeling in front of him to get a good assessment of his condition.

Harry was still shocked by how close he was to getting hit, and began to tremble.

When the woman noticed this she said in a soothing tone, "It's alright. There's no need to be frightened," she put on what she hoped would be a reassuring smile; "My name is Diana. What is yours?"

Harry didn't say anything. He was too busy trying not to cry. As miserable as he was at his aunt and uncle's house, they were still his family. Uncle Vernon was already going to be furious with him for wondering off, he was lost in a strange city with nowhere to go and to top it off he almost got run over.

When she didn't get a reply, she asked him another question, "Are your parents around here somewhere?" Harry shook his head, "Who are you here with?"

He wanted to say _something_ to the nice lady, so he managed to stutter out, "M-my aunt and uncle. But I- I don't know where they are!"

That finally did it; Harry began sobbing uncontrollably. He covered his face with his hands as he dropped down on one of the steps. Diana sat down next to him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," she said in a soft, gentle voice, "We'll find them; please don't cry."

"They're gonna- be- mad at me!" he managed to say before he began sobbing even harder, and his breaths came in short gasps.

Diana began rubbing his back to try to calm him, "Calm down; breath deep, long, slow breaths. That's it," she soothed as he began to calm a bit, "I'm sure they'll be relieved more than anything when they find you. Don't worry,"

After a few minutes his breathing was almost back to normal, and only a few tears were flowing from his eyes. When he finally stopped crying, he turned, red-faced and puffy-eyed, to look up at Diana. She smiled warmly at him.

"There now, that's better," she said, straightening his glasses for him, as they had become crooked during his crying, "Now can you tell me your name?"

Harry took another deep breath, "It's H-Harry," he said; his voice was slightly hoarse from crying.

"Well Harry, I've got a friend who is a detective. If you like I can take you to the police department to see him. He can help you find your family," he nodded slightly as he wiped his eyes underneath his glasses, "I can fly you there if you want," his face immediately lit up and he nodded enthusiastically at that.

"Let's get going then," she said as she stood up and helped him to his feet. She then picked him up, "Now wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight. I won't let you fall," he did as he was told and she lifted off into the air.


	2. The Attack on Gateway City

_**Chapter 2: The Attack on Gateway City**_

**Gateway City, California, June 14, 1999**

Cars screeched to a halt as a black-robed figure appeared in the middle of the road. His face was covered by a mask and he held a polished black wand in his hand.

Car horns were blaring as the man looked around, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly, he raised the arm holding his wand and pointed it at the nearest car. There was a loud explosion, and the car went up in billowing flames and smoke. He then turned to another car, which also exploded.

There were people screaming, leaving their cars and running for cover. When the cars around him were all reduced to burning heaps of metal, he moved on to nearby buildings.

**London, England**

It was a warm summer evening that Harry Potter found himself waiting anxiously on the hidden Platform 9 ¾. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a train approaching; this sound was quickly followed by the Hogwarts Express. The train took a few minutes to stop completely, and then students started shuffling out, looking for parents, and trying to carry their trunks without running into each other. He saw a few familiar faces, but there were several long minutes before he saw what he was looking for: the vibrant red hair of his girlfriend, Ginny.

"Ginny, over here," he called to her.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed when she saw him, and then ran into his arms as he stood up; she then kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said, beaming.

"Me too. It seems like Christmas was centuries ago."

"Where's everyone?" asked Ginny, looking around.

"They're all pretty busy at the Burrow, so it's just me."

"Mum isn't planning some kind of party is she?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Oh look there's Hermione," Harry said quickly. They both looked to see the bushy-haired girl walking towards them.

"Harry, it's good to see you." said Hermione, grinning happily as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you, too," he said.

"I can't believe it's really over now," said Hermione, only with a hint of sadness.

"It should be fun to see what you do with all of that free time you'll have from not having to study all the time," said Harry, "What am I saying? You'll probably burn your way through an entire library by the time summer's out," he added, causing Ginny to chuckle. Hermione smiled reluctantly.

"I wish I could chat longer, but mum and dad are expecting me at home. But we should all get together soon. I've got so much to tell you and Ron about seventh year!"

"That sounds like fun," said Ginny.

"Yeah, we'll do that soon," said Harry.

"Alright, write to me; I hope to see you soon." She hugged Ginny and waved at both of them as she disapparated.

"Are you ready to go home now?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, let's go," she said as she went to pick up her trunk.

"No, no, no, I'll get that," he said, taking the trunk from her.

"Well, thank you. You're such a gentleman," she said with a chuckle.

They were just about to disapparate when they heard someone calling, "Harry!"

They turned around and saw a small boy running towards them, a camera hanging from his neck.

"Dennis!" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Hiya, Harry." Dennis said, excitedly, catching his breath.

"How have you been?"

"Great! Fifth year's been the best so far!"

"I see you survived your O.W.L.s?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"They were hard," he made a face, "but Hermione helped me study. I probably passed them all thanks to her," he said, "Plus I did get a lot of great pictures of me and my friends studying."

"That's great. You'll have to show them to me once they're developed."

"Sure thing, I'll do that soon. By the way, mum and dad wanna make sure that it's definitely alright for me to stay with you while they're gone."

"It's no problem at all, Dennis," Harry said with a chuckle, "You've got no problem sleeping in a dog house do you?" he asked while playfully ruffling Dennis's hair again. Dennis laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Can we play Quidditch?" Dennis was practically bouncing with excitement. "I may try out for the team next year!"

"That's great. I guess we'll have to get you practicing then won't we? What position do you want to play?"

"Seeker, like you were." Dennis began to blush a little in embarrassment.

"That's a very good choice. You'll be better than me in no time." Dennis grinned at Harry's approval. "Why don't you go meet with your dad now and I'll see you in Diagon Alley in a week."

"Ok. See you then, Harry."

"Let's go," said Ginny. They both held hands and disapparated, reappearing outside the front door to the Burrow.

As Ginny opened the door and stepped inside, she heard a loud chorus of, "SURPRISE!"

**Gateway City**

"Downtown is in ruin after a string of mysterious explosions. At the center of the chaos appears to be some sort of meta-human. His identity is currently unknown but he is wearing dark robes and a mask. More on this story coming up as events unfold," the telecaster announced over the news.

Meanwhile the mysterious figure was moving further along in the city, causing devastation in his wake.

"Stop this," came a commanding female voice. He turned around and stared at her for a few seconds.

Without warning, he raised his wand and sent a green flash of light at Diana, which she blocked with her bracelets.

"There's no pint in fighting. You might as well surrender." She was surprised to hear an almost inhuman growl from behind his mask. He began firing more beams of light, not even taking the time to aim. He seemed to be in a blind fury.

She flew at him with both fists extended in front and hit him in the chest. He was knocked back several feet. Diana moved towards the seemingly unconscious villain. Suddenly, he sprung up and blasted her back. She landed hard on the concrete ten feet away, causing it to crack.

Diana propped herself up onto her elbows. "That didn't even tickle," she said, pushing herself back to her feet. He growled again in frustration and continued firing curse after curse at her. Her arms were a blur of motion as she blocked each of them. Some of them bounced off of her bracelets and scattered.

"It's time to end this," she said, blocking another green curse so that it was reflected back at him. He jumped out of the way just in time, but landed badly on his ankle. There was an audible _crack_ as it broke. He tumbled forward with a cry of rage and pain. His mask fell off as he hit the ground and Diana was able to see his face. He was an older man in mid to late forties with long white-blonde hair. He snarled in anger at her.

In his moment of distraction, Diana was able to unhook her lasso and whipped it around him.

"Now you're going to answer a few questions," she said, pulling him toward her. He continued to struggle, even with his broken ankle, "Who are you?"

He stopped struggling and, breathing heavily, said, "Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

She pulled the lasso a bit tighter, "Why have you attacked this city, _Mr. Malfoy_?"

He suddenly became confused, "I don't- I don't know."

He looked around, "Where- where am I?"

"You're in Gateway City, California," she said, suddenly concerned.

"What's happening?" He began sweating profusely.

"Are you alright?" asked Diana as he began groaning in pain and hunched over.

When he looked back up, his eyes were glowing red.

"Ares!" she yelled before the man in front of her burst into flames and crumbled to ashes, "No!" She stared at the blackened ashes in disbelief.

Suddenly, Diana heard what sounded like several cars backfiring. Looking up, she saw that she was surrounded by a group of people wearing robes similar to the one that had just burned to death. They also carried wands. They began firing at her; red beams were coming at her from all directions. She blocked and dodged them as she started moving through the group, punching and kicking at her attackers.

Then, while she sent one of them flying from a punch to his jaw, one of the red beams hit her. Then another, and before she knew it she had taken ten hits. She continued fighting for as long as she could, but her head began to feel fuzzy and her movements sluggish.

Finally, taking three more hits, she collapsed into unconsciousness.

**HPAP**

What is Ares Planning? Who were the wizards that attacked Wonder Woman? Read on and find out…


	3. Meeting the Princess, Part 2

_**Chapter 3: Meeting the Princess-Part II**_

**Boston Police Department**

Ed Indelicato was sitting at his desk finishing his report on the Silver Swan case. He had photos, interview tapes and crime scene reports strewn across his desk. Most of the photos depicted the battle between the Silver Swan and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, the Swan was nowhere to be found after the fight. That's not what superiors like to hear when they read these reports.

"Ed," he looked up when he heard his name and saw one of his colleagues standing on the opposite side of his desk, "You'll never guess who's here to see you," said the man with a grin.

Before he could ask who he heard a familiar voice, "Inspector,"

He looked up to see none other than Wonder Woman, the Amazon Princess herself, "Princess," he said gruffly, "what can I do for you?"

"This is Harry," he looked down to see a little boy hiding shyly behind her, "He needs help locating his family."

"So you brought him to me?"

"I know that I can trust you."

He glanced at the boy again and said, "Alright, have a seat. I'll need your statement after I talk to him," Wonder Woman nodded and sat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk while he pointed to a stool near his own seat for the boy, who looked up at the princess nervously. She smiled back and nodded reassuringly. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a notepad, pencil and tape recorder.

He asked the boy's name and age and jotted them down, along with a brief physical description of the boy, making a special note of the scar on his forehead. He then asked the names of his relatives, after discovering that he was an orphan living with his aunt and uncle. He asked for a short physical description of his aunt and uncle, and how he got separated from them.

"Do you remember anything about the hotel that you and your family are staying at, like the name or the location?" Harry shook his head no. He tore the paper from the notebook, "That's alright; we've got enough information to track them down. You'll be back with your aunt and uncle before bed time," He turned to a nearby colleague, "get this over to missing persons, tell them we've got a young boy separated from his relatives and to be on the lookout for those names and descriptions in case they come here looking for him. And have someone track down their hotel, too."

"Sure thing, Ed," the man said, taking the paper and walking away.

"I need your statement now," he said to Wonder Woman.

"Very well," she replied as she sat with her legs crossed and both hands on one knee.

"For the record will you please state your name?"

"Diana of Themyscira,"

"And how did you find him?"

"I was walking through Copley Square on my way to the library, when I saw him walking toward the street. When he stepped out into the street, a truck ran a red light and nearly ran into him, but I caught him…"

Before she could continue, Ed interrupted, "You mean he almost got run over!"

"Yes," she answered, taken aback as Ed looked back at Harry as if trying to see an injury that didn't exist before.

"Well, did you catch the guy that was driving the truck, or- or take the kid to a hospital to get checked out?"

"No, I didn't," she said with a confused expression on her face, "I was more concerned with Harry's well-being than I was with catching the driver. And he wasn't injured so I saw no need to take him to the hospital."

"You always take kids to the hospital! If a kid is involved in any situation they're taken to the hospital. Even if there's nothing physically wrong with him, he could have post-traumatic stress!"

"Forgive me. I had not thought of that," she said, contrite.

He calmed down a bit, "It's alright. I guess you wouldn't know," he looked back at Harry, who was sitting bored in his chair kicking his feet, "We better get him checked out though, just in case."

"Absolutely," she said, both of them standing up.

"I'll take him myself. Thanks for bringing him in; you can be on your way now,"

Harry suddenly became nervous, "Don't go," he said to Diana.

She looked down at him and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere little one," he calmed down again and she took him hand, looking back to the inspector, "If it's all the same to you, I'll stay with him until we find his family."

"Suit yourself. My car's out front," he headed toward the front of the building followed by Diana and Harry.

**Boston General Hospital**

Harry was squirming uncomfortably as he, Diana and Inspector Indelicato sat in the doctor's office, waiting. Diana was tapping her foot.

"Does it always take this long for him to see his patients?"

"It depends on how busy things get around here," answered the detective.

Barely a minute later, the door opened and in walked an elderly man with white hair and wearing a long white jacket.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Gunther. You must be Harry," he said, referring to the folder in his hand before smiling and putting his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry nervously took the hand.

"Doctor, I'm Inspector Indelicato," he shook the doctor's hand, "and this is…" he began, gesturing to Diana.

"Oh, I know who this is. I'm a big admirer. It's a pleasure," he shook Diana's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, smiling.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" he asked, turning to Harry.

"He was almost hit by a truck, so we brought him in for a check-up, just in case," answered the detective, "Plus he got lost from his aunt and uncle, which can be traumatic enough."

"Yes, it can be very scary out there on your own," said the doctor fitting the stethoscopes in his ears. Harry could only nod, "Well, this isn't going to take long. We'll just give you a quick look over and then Inspector Indelicato and Wonder Woman can help you find your family."

"Are you going to give me a shot?" asked Harry, scared.

The doctor chuckled, "No, this is just a basic check-up. As long as you didn't get any cuts or anything, we shouldn't have to stick you with any needles," he breathed on the stethoscope to warm it, and then placed it against Harry's chest under his shirt, "No I need you to take a deep breath and hold it for me."

He proceeded through the check-up, all the while Harry was holding Diana's hand.

**BPD**

Ed was back at his desk, finishing the Silver Swan report while he waited for news on Harry's family. It was well past dark outside and he was hoping to finish up both tasks soon so that he could leave. Of course he still had one issue to deal with first.

"Hey, Ed,"

He looked up when he heard a colleague calling his name for the second time that day, "Yeah,"

"We got a couple here; say that their nephew went missing. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,"

"That must be Harry's family," he said, relieved.

"Where you got him?"

"He was tired, so Diana took him down to sleep in one of the bunks," he stacked his papers neatly and sat them back on the desk as he stood up.

"Diana?" his colleague asked, confused.

"Wonder Woman," he answered, exasperated. He quickly made his way to inform Wonder Woman of the news.

Diana sat in a chair next to the cot that Harry was sleeping in, her arms folded and eyes closed as though dozing. She remained vigilant as always, though it was unlikely for anything bad to happen inside a police station.

She looked up when she heard the door open, "Detective," she said, though quieter than usual.

"Princess," he responded, matching her tone, "his aunt and uncle are here,"

She smiled brightly, "That's wonderful. I'll wake him," She stood and began to gently shake Harry's shoulder, "It's time to get up, little one."

Harry began to stir and then sat up groggily, looking around at Diana.

"What's going on?" he asked, yawning.

"Your aunt and uncle are here," she said kindly. She was slightly surprised when Harry was immediately alert, and scared. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"They're gonna be mad at me,"

"Oh, Harry, it's going to be alright. They'll be happy that they have you back."

Harry still didn't look convinced, but with a comforting smile from Diana, he took her hand and walked with her and the detective to the front of the building.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sitting in the lobby waiting on their nephew and filling out some forms. They didn't look too happy. When they heard footsteps approaching, they looked up to see the detective.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I'm Detective Indelicato," he shook the unfriendly-looking man's hand, "This is Princess Diana, aka Wonder Woman," Their eyes widened when they saw her. Petunia especially was eyeing her up and down in distaste.

"Hello," she said smiling as she held out her hand. Neither of them made any move to take it, causing her smile to falter for a brief second. She looked around to see Harry hiding nervously behind her again, "I hope that you won't be too hard on Harry. This is such a big city and it's easy for people to get lost…"

"Don't you presume to tell us what to do with our nephew!" Vernon yelled, causing several people to look in their direction.

"What is she even doing here?" asked Petunia.

Ed and Diana shared a surprised look, "She is the one that found your nephew and brought him here. She also saved him from getting hit by a truck."

Petunia and Vernon were now glaring angrily at Diana.

"I hope you don't expect a reward!" said Vernon.

Diana frowned, "No, of course I don't,"

"Can we take him now?" asked Petunia, "We don't want him around _freaks_ like her. They'll put unnatural ideas in his head."

"Now wait just a minute," said Diana, suddenly angry. She took a step forward, but Ed held his arm out in front of her.

"You are both entitled to your opinions, but Diana _did_ save your nephew's life," he said, trying to maintain some semblance of civility between the Dursleys, himself and Diana.

"I bet she used those freakish powers of hers to do it," Vernon yelled, causing a small scene, "I guarantee you she wouldn't amount to anything without them. She probably hasn't even got a real job!"

"And who goes around dressed like _that_?" Petunia gestured Diana's outfit.

"What I do and how I dress is none of your concern! The important thing to remember is that your nephew is safe and that we are able to return him to you,"

Before the Dursleys could retaliate, Ed stepped in again, "If you're ready, you can turn those forms in and take him home now. Preferably before I have one of you escorted out or arrested," he said sternly.

Vernon seemed shocked by this, but he didn't dare argue.

Turning to Diana, he said, "Don't come near my family again or I'll have you arrested." He took Harry by the shoulder and led him to the desk at the front of the room, followed by his wife.

"You're not really going to let them leave with him are you?" asked Diana.

"Why would I? They're his guardians and I can't keep him from them just because they don't approve of you,"

Diana put her hands on her hips, "Ed, I could care less about what they think of me. But when I first met Harry, he was crying, scared of what would happen when he returned to the. You saw it for yourself just a few minutes ago. He's scared of them, and after meeting them, I can see why."

"The kid ran off, he knew he'd probably be in trouble when they found him. Of course they'd be angry at him for doing something he wasn't supposed to do."

"But the way they were just now, they didn't even seem concerned with the fact that he was almost killed," Diana said in a pleading voice.

"Listen, Diana," he said, lowering his tone, "You've done a lot of good since you came to America. But even so, not everyone is gonna be a fan. You can't please everyone,"

"Now I've met some close-minded, unfriendly characters in my time as a detective. The Dursleys were nothing new to me. But that doesn't mean they're not fit to raise a child. They're entitled to their beliefs, even if you don't like it. That's what America is all about."

Diana let out a frustrated sigh, "I understand what you're saying,"

"Now promise me you're not going to interfere with them taking Harry home, or try to contact them after today,"

Diana was angry, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do, "I promise."

Ed placed a sympathetic arm on her shoulder before walking off back to his desk. Diana turned and left the building, stepping outside just in time to see the Dursleys leaving in a cab. Harry peered sadly at her from his window.

Diana smiled at him and waved goodbye. He waved back as the cab pulled away from the curb it was parked in front of. She watched it drive away until it was out of sight. Then she leaped up and took off into the sky.


	4. New Assignment

For those of you who are only recently following this story, there were fifteen chapters originally, but i wanted to improve on this story. So I started rewriting it. That's why there are reviews for up to fifteen chapters.

Also, what does everyone think of the cover image I made for it? I found the pictures of Ares, Harry and Wonder Woman online. I don't know who drew Harry originally but they did a really good job. And I doctored Harry and Diana a bit. I just changed Harry's color a little, and I fixed Diana's costume. As much as I love her, I hate when she's drawn with a very low cut top and a thong.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: New Assignment**_

**Malfoy Head Murdered**

_A wizard who was murdered in America earlier this week has just been identified as Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was a convicted death eater who defected toward the end of the war. Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had this to say about his murder:_

"_Lucius Malfoy may have been a death eater at one point, but that does not excuse his being killed in cold blood."_

_The reason why he was in America is unknown and his wife and son have declined to comment on the matter. His body was found in the middle of the scene of a terrible attack on Gateway City, California He was identified by the Malfoy Family ring he wore._

_Whoever attacked the city and killed Malfoy is a mystery, but there are rumors that there may be a suspect in Ministry custody…_

Harry put the paper down in disbelief. He held no love for the Malfoy, but he would never wish that fate on anyone. He would never want to die in a way that a piece of jewelry is the only means of identification.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the clock chiming. He turned to see a mechanical bird flew out of the clock and around his head.

"Hurry up, Harry, or you'll be late for work."

"Thanks, Cooky," said Harry, swatting at it. It flew back into the clock and Harry grabbed his coat and wand.

With a quick wave, his coffee cup was in the sink along with the other dishes that have gone unattended.

"I'll have to get to those eventually," he said to himself as he stepped out the door and disapparated.

A split-second later he was standing in the main floor of the Ministry of Magic.

"Good morning, Harry," Harry turned to the one speaking.

"Hi, Percy, What're you up to?"

"Looking for you, actually, Shacklebolt wants you in his office."

"What for?" asked Harry as they walked toward the lifts.

"No, he just said he wanted you in his office first thing."

"I hope he didn't find out about that incident with the fire on the training pitch last week."

Percy chuckled lightly, "No, he- uh, he won't be finding out about that. By the way, I'm still sore at you for using my best cloak to try and put it out."

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"Well just know that the next time the Minister asks for a report on the recruits' training, I'll be doing it from a distance." Harry laughed at that. Percy was still pompous at times, but he had gotten a lot better since the war.

They entered the lift and Harry asked the lift attendant to take them to level one. It took a few minutes to get there, and then they headed for the Minister's office.

Percy made a show of straightening his robes, causing Harry to roll his eyes. When satisfied with his appearance, he knocked on the door. They waited until they heard Kingsley's deep voice say, "Enter."

"Hello, Harry," he said when they walked in.

"Good morning, Kingsley. Percy said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I did. Please have a seat. Harry took one of the chairs across from Kingsley, and Percy took the other. "I'm happy to hear of your progress in your auror training. Percy tells me that you far surpass your peers."

Harry looked his left at Percy, who was looking rather smug. "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly."

"He's being modest again. He's the best out of all of them, minister," Percy interjected.

Kingsley smiled, "Of course. Because of that, I decided to give you the rare opportunity to assist in a case with fully-trained aurors."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really, that'd be- that's brilliant!"

"Do you accept the offer?"

"Yes, of course, I'd be stupid not to."

Kingsley chuckled, "The case that you'll be working on isn't one of our more glamorous cases. But it is high profile."

"So high profile that even I don't know the details yet," said Percy. Kingsley smiled in amusement.

"The auror you'll be working with, your temporary instructor if you will is going to review your performance and report it to me at the end of the case. Your experience will work in your favor and may allow you to complete your training early."

"That's great! When do I start?"

"Today," Kingsley stood up from his chair behind the desk, "come with me."

Harry and Percy got up to follow. They went back to the lifts and headed for level nine.

"Why are we down here?" asked Harry.

"You're going to meet the head auror on the case and be briefed."

"What is the case?"

"Minister," they heard someone say. Harry looked forward and saw a tall woman with honey-blonde hair wearing robes the color of bronze.

"Ah, you must be Auror Olive." Kingsley walked up to the woman and shook her hand. She nodded at them with a slight smile. "This is Tina Olive; she just transferred here from America temporarily to take on this case."

"This is Harry Potter; he's the one who'll be assisting you." Harry shook her hand. "And this is my Senior Undersecretary, Percy Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said, shaking Percy's hand.

"Likewise," said Percy.

"Nice to meet you as well," said Harry.

"If the three of you would follow me, I'll brief you all." Kingsley began walking further down the hall. They stopped outside the door to the Department of Mysteries. Harry shuddered slightly at the memory of what happened here.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes," he opened the door and stepped inside. They were engulfed in darkness once the door closed, and the circular wall lined with doors began moving. When it stopped, he walked through the door directly in front of him.

They were in a large room that was lined with shelves, similar to the Hall of Prophecy. Only this room held different kinds of objects instead of glass orbs. There were such mundane items as wooden boxes and books, and more ornate objects like gem covered swords and jewelry.

"In this room, the unspeakables study objects of unknown magical properties," said Kingsley.

Percy and Harry looked around in amazement.

"I'm sure you've heard that Lucius Malfoy was murdered recently, am I right?"

"Yeah, I read it in the Daily Prophet just this morning."

"You may have also heard that we have a suspect in custody."

"I read there were rumors. So you did catch them then?" he asked looking between the auror and Kingsley.

"Yes, we found her at the scene of the crime."

"Her?" asked Percy. "She's a woman?"

"Yes," said Auror Olive.

"If you have her, then what's left to investigate?" asked Harry.

"There are a few details that we need to iron out," said Kingsley.

"Like what?"

"For one thing, we don't know who she is. We haven't got a clue as to why she did it. We don't even know if she did do it or if she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Auror Olive.

"That's not all. Come with me," said Kingsley. He turned and began walking through the room. They navigated through several rows of shelves toward the back of the room. When they got there, there was a long table filled with more magical objects. There were unspeakables along the table performing complicated incantations on them. Kingsley walked to the end of the table.

"Good morning, Minister," said the unspeakable there.

"Same to you, Mason," said Kingsley, "We're here to look at those items you were studying."

"By all means," said Mason. He gestured on the table. Sitting there were a pair of silver cylindrical objects and a golden rope.

"She didn't carry a wand. We don't know how she is able to perform such obviously powerful magic without one. But she was carrying these."

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"She was wearing these on her wrists." Kingsley handed the silver objects, bracelets, to Harry and Percy.

"Shiny," said Percy. He handed his to Auror Olive. She frowned as she looked at it intently.

Mason began speaking. "They are very interesting. They have some sort of shield charm on them that's more powerful than we've ever seen before. The aurors tell me she used them to block almost every curse thrown at her."

"They said that she was very fast. And strong, many of them had to be treated for broken bones," said Kingsley.

"Then how was she captured?" asked Harry.

"In the end it was only sheer numbers. Even without these, she was very resistant to the aurors' spells. It took thirteen stunners to bring her down."

"Thirteen!" Harry and Percy were dumbfounded. Auror Olive, however, kept her face blank.

Mason picked up the rope, "This also has a powerful charm on it. We haven't figured out what magical properties it has though, no matter how much study we do on it."

"We don't know who enchanted these, but it was obviously someone very powerful," said Kingsley.

"Could she have done it?" asked Percy.

"It's possible, but she didn't have a wand, so we can't find out for sure just yet."

"Where is she now?" asked Harry.

"We thought it'd be best to keep her nearby for when we have questions. So far, though, she's refusing to tell us anything we want to know." Kingsley led them to a door on the far wall. It had a small flap on it to see inside without opening the door. "She's in here."

Harry stepped up to the door. The hinge on the flap squealed slightly as he opened it. He looked inside and felt his jaw drop.


	5. Friends Reunited

**Friends Reunite**

_**Suspect Name:**__ Diana (Surname Unknown)_

_**Alias:**__ Wonder Woman?_

_**Sex:**__ Female_

_**Age:**__ 22-25_

_**Hair:**__ Black_

_**Eyes:**__ Blue_

_**Height:**__ 6'0-6'3_

_**Weight:**__ 160-165 lbs._

_**Crime Scene:**__ When aurors arrived at the scene, the suspect was overlooking Mr. Malfoy's remains. He had been burned to ashes, presumably by the suspect's enchanted rope. Damage to the surrounding area included five office buildings, two of which were damaged beyond repair, and over fifty autimobicals, which were blown up and lay burning in the street. Apart from the victim, there were more than two-hundred muggles listed as missing, injured or dead…_

Harry read and reread the report hoping to make sense of it. It went on to describe, in detail, the fight between Diana and the aurors. She fought with great strength and speed, blocking curses and injuring some of the aurors. Yet when he met her, though it was only for a short time, she had been kind and gentle. It was possible she didn't murder Malfoy. But who did, and why did she fight? These thoughts were conflicting in his mind, pulling him in many different directions.

"May I enter?" Harry looked up from the report to see Percy standing there.

"Sure, Percy, come on in."

Percy came in and sat down. "How do you like your office?"

"It's alright, but it's not really my office now is it?" Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Percy smiled back, "Not officially, no. Don't get used to it, as soon as this 'Wonder Woman' case is over you're back with all the other recruits."

Harry frowned at the mention of the case.

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"I know that none of us held any love for Lucius Malfoy, but it still can't be easy investigating his murder. If you feel that you can't handle it…"

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked.

Percy sighed. "You've just seemed rather melancholy since you were put on the case."

Harry glanced back at the report and then back up at Percy. "I've just been thinking about it a lot. There are a few things I don't understand."

"Maybe I can help," said Percy, "I've been fully briefed on everything, so maybe I can explain."

"Alright," Harry replied. "For one thing, why is everyone so sure that she did it?"

It was Percy's turn to frown. "She was _there._ If it wasn't her, then who else would've done it?"

"Maybe whoever did disapparated before they could be caught?"

"They couldn't have. Our aurors secured the city before they arrived. There was no way anyone could even dig their way out, and the city was searched thoroughly after Wonder Woman was captured."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of an alternative explanation. So he asked a different question. "Why did our aurors have to handle it? Wouldn't the American aurors be angry that we have her?"

"Well that's something I don't fully understand either," said Percy. "You see, there are only a few auror offices scattered across America. Each office only had around fifty aurors or less. That's not a large number, comparatively speaking. So when the attack on Gateway City began, they didn't have the man power available to take care of it."

"I guess each office couldn't send every auror they had to that one city, could they?" asked Harry.

"Can you imagine the chaos if they did, one to keep bad wizards in check." said Percy.

"Alright, so why didn't they keep her?"

"They were reluctant to arrest her. I don't know why. But we wanted to make sure she was brought to justice. So they agreed to let us take her into custody as long as they were allowed to put one of their own aurors on the case under our Ministry."

"You mean Auror Olive?" asked Harry. Percy nodded.

"I suppose she's here just to take care of America's interest in this case."

Harry processed the new information before he thought of another question, "Why is she here in the Ministry instead of Azkaban?"

Percy looked uncomfortable at the question, "Well that's a little more complicated. No one really knows why… but…"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Percy cleared his throat. "Well, I can't explain it but, the dementors, they get nervous around her."

Harry made a choking noise, "_What_?!"

"I know. Scary isn't it?" Percy shivered. "They'll still guard her, but only from a distance. They won't go near her if they can help it."

Harry stared wide-eyed at Percy. "Is that all you needed to know?"

Harry nodded, "If I have any more questions I'll let you know."

"Alright, glad I could help, even if it wasn't much," Percy got up and left the room, leaving Harry with more questions than answers.

* * *

Diana looked up as she heard the door opening. In walked a tall, muscular man with blonde hair wearing dark brown robes.

"Are you here for yet another interrogation, Reese?" she asked.

The man surveyed her for a moment. "Why are you here, Diana?"

"What do you mean?"

He smiled, "We both know that you wouldn't still be here unless you wanted to be."

She glared at the man. "I doubt anyone would want to remain a captive here. But if I were to escape, it would only serve to prove my guilt in your eyes."

He continued smiling. "Very well," he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Diana behind.

"Anton," said one of the aurors that were guarding the door.

"Auror Reese," said the other, younger auror with respect.

"We have no more need of your assistance here, gentleman. You have the rest of the night off," he said to them.

"We can't leave her unguarded," said the first one.

"Don't worry. She's not going anywhere. She'd have to get through all of the wizards in the building, plus reach the surface to get out of here."

The aurors didn't seem convinced. "We've got dementors coming to guard her tomorrow."

"I'm not sure how well that'll work. What I hear is that they don't like her very much," the older auror chuckled.

Reese smiled again, "You need not worry about that. Just go home and enjoy yourselves."

The aurors looked at each other before the second one said, "Alright, I guess I'll be able to have supper with my wife tonight." They both left and headed towards the lifts, with Auror Reese looking on.

"Soon, Diana, you'll wish you had escaped when you had the chance," he said to himself with an evil grin on his face, "After all, even an amazon princess can't survive the dementor's kiss."

* * *

Harry stepped into the lift. "Take me to level one, please," he said to the attendant. "No, wait," he said quickly before he could pull the lever. Harry thought for a moment, "Make that level nine."

"Very well, Mr. Potter," the attendant said, pulling the lever.

Harry stepped into the Magical Objects room and saw that there was no one to be found.

_That's strange,_ he thought, _shouldn't there be some guards keeping watch?_

He walked up to the door and tried the handle. As he expected, it was locked.

"_Alohomora,_" he tried the spell, expecting it not to work. _Click_, the door unlocked. Harry was surprised that there was such lax security for such a supposedly dangerous suspect. He opened the door and walked inside.

Diana was sitting on the small cot in the cell, looking down at the floor. She looked up when she heard someone come in.

She stared at him with a frown on her face for a moment. But then recognition dawned on her face.

"Harry?" she said in amazement.

"So you remember me?" Harry asked, unsure. She stood up and stepped over to him slowly, before pulling him into a tight hug. He didn't know what to do at first, but then he hugged her back. They were like old friends. They _were_ old friends.

"Of course I remember you," she pulled back, smiling, "You've grown so much."

"Thanks," said Harry, scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously. "You look the same."

Diana laughed, but then her face turned serious, "Why are you here? Did they get you too?"

Harry shook his head, "No, they didn't." He took a deep breathe, "I work for them."

"What?" Diana asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm a wizard. I found out when I was eleven. The wizarding world tries to keep itself hidden from everyone else. The people holding you here are aurors, they're like wizarding police officers," he said very quickly.

Diana nodded, "I see."

Harry breathed again, and then asked the one question that had been burning inside him since he found out about this whole mess, "You couldn't have done it, could you? I don't want to believe, but they seem so convinced."

"No, Harry," she shook her head, "I was trying to stop the man who did do it."

"Who was it then?"

"The man that they say I murdered, Malfoy, though he wasn't acting of his own will."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry?

Before Diana answered, though, they heard a noise outside.

"Shh," Harry said with a finger to his mouth. He pulled out his wand and cracked open the door to peek out.

"Blasted box," said an elderly wizard, picking up a golden box that was covered in runes and setting it back on the table. "Now what did I do with… here we are!" He reached across the table where he left his spectacles and put them back on. "The missus would have my head in a boiling cauldron if I forgot these again." He walked slowly back out the door.

"He's gone," said Harry.

"Are you going to be in trouble for being here?" asked Diana.

"Only if I'm caught."

"You have to go!" said Diana.

"Not until I get you out of here. I could bring you some polyjuice, or an invisibility cloak…"

"No, Harry, if I leave then they'll be convinced it was me and you'd be in trouble as well."

"But…"

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me," Diana pleaded.

"Alright, but I'm coming back tomorrow," he said, determined.

"I guess I can't stop you. Just be careful."

"I will. Bye, Diana," he opened the door and left.

"Bye, Harry," said Diana, praying to the gods that her young friend wouldn't get involved.


	6. Chaos

_**Chaos**_

It was a warm, sunny day in London. The shoppers and commuters hurried about their business as usual. They had places to go or things to do. Families were out enjoying the nice weather in the park, eating ice creams or lounging on picnic blankets. To all these people it would seem just another ordinary day. Unfortunately, this day would be anything but ordinary.

"Oh, do you feel that?" A young woman and her friend were having lunch outside of their favorite restaurant when the air turned icy. "It's so strange. The temperature must've dropped about fifty degrees."

"I didn't even think to bring my coat." The other girl signaled the waiter. "Excuse me, can we be moved inside?"

Unbeknownst to the muggles, the source of the sudden chill was flying directly overhead. About a dozen dementors were being escorted by three aurors on brooms.

Outside of the secret entrance to the Ministry of Magic, Auror Reese stood tall and smug, accompanied by a short, stocky wizard.

"Why can't you just kill her and be done with it?" the wizard asked in a raspy voice. He flinched as Auror Reese glared at him.

"I owe you no explanation. But if you must know, Abhorace, I gave my word to my dear sister that I would not harm Diana directly or kill her. I didn't say anything about having someone else do it for me, or some_thing_ else."

The dementors and the aurors descended in front of Reese and Abhorace. The three aurors dismounted from their brooms and approached the two.

"I don't know how you convinced all of them to guard that woman," said one of the aurors, "but why so many for one witch?"

"It's just a precaution," Reese answered simply. "After all, Diana may be as powerful as I am."

He raised an arm at the wizards, and they were hit with a crackling orange light.

"Ahhhh!" their screams echoed all around as their charred corpses fell to the ground.

"You know what to do," he said to the dementors, turning to the old broken down telephone booth. He pointed a hand at it and with a loud crash, the booth was thrown out of the way and the ground crumbled. Rock and cement broke apart and caved in, leaving a large gap. Screams could be heard from beneath.

"Do your worst."

The dementors swooped down through the gap, much to the horror of the wizards inside.

Reese turned to the wizard, "Summon our people here. Tell them to create enough chaos to show the wizarding authorities what we're capable of."

"Is that such a good idea?" the question was answered with a sharp backhand across the face that sent the wizard to the ground.

"Do not question me!" His eyes seemed to burn with rage for a moment, before he calmed and smiled. "With Diana out of the way, who will there be to stop me?"

=w=

Diana sat alone in her cell in mournful silence. A man was dead, murdered by Ares so that he wouldn't divulge the god's plans. She was accused of killing him and these wizards were determined to punish someone for the crime.

Now she was here, stripped of her tools and utterly alone. She couldn't put Harry at risk just so that she could escape to fight Ares. The league probably didn't even know she was missing yet. Even then it could still take them weeks to find her. By then it may be too late.

As Diana wallowed in her own thoughts, the lock of the door clicked. Diana looked up when the door opened. The defiant look on her face melted away to be replaced with one of confusion.

"You…" she said, her eyes widening.

"You'll need these," said the woman, tossing Diana her bracelets and lasso. "The wizarding world needs you now. There isn't time to waste."

=w=

"You okay, Harry? You seem awfully quiet." Dennis said from the passenger seat.

"What?" Harry said, absentmindedly. "Oh, I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind."

He smiled reassuringly at the teenager. Dennis nodded and looked back out the window.

"I can't wait to see your house. I bet it's brilliant, and huge, with an indoor pool and a full sized quidditch pitch."

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, mate. I'm not that rich." Harry chuckled.

"I still don't see why we couldn't apparate there. I've been dying to try it ever since I started at Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head, "Warden's orders, your mum doesn't want you apparating yet. You think I want her slamming _my_ head on a chopping block?"

Dennis laughed. "At least with apparition you don't have to worry about traffic jams or head-on collisions."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He still preferred flying, but he had gotten used to apparating. While not at all enjoyable, it was useful when he was in a hurry or he just wanted to _be_ somewhere. Driving was definitely not at the top of his list for a quick trip.

"Just try and enjoy the scenery." Dennis rolled his eyes.

Just then, as he was about to drive through a green traffic light, a large grey owl flew straight at the window. Harry slammed on the brakes, screeching to a halt and startling the nearby pedestrians. He and Dennis jerked forward, Harry hitting his head on the steering wheel and breaking his glasses. He heard the screeching of tires behind him and horns honking.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't tell your mum I said that. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my shoulder's just sore from the seatbelt." Dennis rubbed his shoulder, looking slightly shaken.

Harry was about to get out and check on the bird, or strangle it he hadn't decided which, when a beige sedan zoomed past. The tire burned and screeched before the car swerved and turned over. The sound of metal crushing and glass breaking was deafening. The owl on his windshield stood up and shook out its wings before taking flight again.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry stared at Dennis through his shattered lenses. "Don't tell mum I said that."

They began to hear angry yells from the drivers behind them as well as the worried cries of help from the people surrounding the damaged vehicle. Then he heard screams coming from up the street in the direction the driver came from. Then he saw an all too familiar green flash in the distance.

"We're near the Ministry," Harry stated, realizing the trouble.

"What does that mean?" asked Dennis, suddenly scared.

Harry turned to look at the boy, "I need you to stay here in the car. If anything happens to me, get out and run." Dennis tried to interrupt here, but Harry kept talking. "Get your wand. If anyone attacks you, throw every spell you know at them."

"But what about the Statute of Secrecy?"

"Sod the Statute of Secrecy! When it comes to your safety, nothing else matters."

Harry jumped out of the driver's side door and turned back, "Promise to stay here."

Dennis nodded, pulling out his wand with shaky fingers. Harry nodded in return and turned to go help the people in the wrecked car, but he turned back around.

"One more thing," he took off his broken glasses and handed them to Dennis, "Hold onto these for me, would you? I'd fix them but they'll just get broken again."

Dennis clutched the glasses in his hand as Harry ran off toward the damage. While he was running toward the car, Harry glanced down the road and couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes.


End file.
